


Yuuri's Little Secret

by Changgome (chan_chan69)



Series: Prompts because I want to escape life and write for my children [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hips, M/M, Viktor swoons, Yuuri dances, Yuuri in Viktor's Clothes, boyfriend shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chan_chan69/pseuds/Changgome
Summary: He likes to wear Viktor's clothes in secret.





	Yuuri's Little Secret

Yuuri has this small secret.

Whenever he has a day off while Viktor is practicing, he likes to go through Viktor’s closet and wear anything puffy and long-sleeved. They are in Russia. Of course Yuuri would like (love) to wear something snugly and warm (and with Viktor’s scent).

Viktor, most of the time, doesn’t really take note of how some of his clothes seem to disappear at random. (And yes, he doesn’t notice how some clothes that he never wore are in the laundry.)

Yuuri still keeps quiet about it because a.) It is embarrassing b.) Viktor is never going to live this down (and so did he) and c.) Viktor will probably keep insisting Yuuri to wear his clothes (not that Yuuri would complain or anything but he still has his own set of clothes). He skips toward  _their_  room and in to Viktor’s closet.

His favorite Viktor clothes were cleaned and neatly folded along with the other stack of clothes. It was a comfy cream-colored long-sleeve turtleneck. He likes the idea that the ends of the sleeves end past his palms. He likes being covered in Viktor’s scent.

Plus he was slowly developing the habit of staying in his boxers. (Yuuri blames Viktor for this habit.)

He made his way to the kitchen, calling Makkachin while doing so. He started heating some water for his tea and the pan for his breakfast. He connected his phone to a speaker and started playing anything right from his playlist. It was a small habit picked up from when he was still in Detroit with Phichit. He started swaying his hips in rhythm with the music. Makkachin was already dancing along, wagging her tail excitedly.

Yuuri looked over to Makkachin as though understanding the lyrics,  _“If you want to be my lover~ You gotta get with friends~”_  He laughed when Makkachin tried to sing the next verse.

Turning around he continued to sing “ _Make it last forever_ —” which didn’t happen because Viktor was standing there, frozen in place.

Yuuri freezes as well and regrets his life.

The speakers are booming, the water kettle is whistling, and the content of the pan was burning.

“That’s mine right? Viktor squeaked.

Both of them are beet red (save Yuuri who was glowing red).

Yuuri slid away to close everything that needed to be closed.

Viktor choked on air, “Yu-Yuuri…”

Yuuri was in the middle of reaching his tea placed on the refrigerator. He was magnificently stretched in effort to reach his tea.

It only dawned to him that he was wearing nothing but  _boxers underneath_  when he felt the breeze rise up to his body.

He curled in order to cover his behind and legs if possible. He was swept by Viktor before he could even try to explain himself.

“You. Me. Bed.  **Now.”**  Viktor growled

And Yuuri’s theories proved him right when Viktor insisted Yuuri to wear his clothes… and took multiple pictures… and some naughty pictures… and okay fine some pics for fans to drool on that he posted in his multiple social media accounts.

It was horror when the internet blew up one day and Yuuri’s adorable pictures were the root of it.

(“Viktor… Vitenka my love, delete them.”

 _Gasp_ “What do you possibly mean, darling?”)

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [ tumblr ](changgome.tumblr.com)


End file.
